mithsfandomcom-20200213-history
Katine Magév̱o̱
Katine Magév̱o̱ is the shady three-faced magician of MITHS; hailing from the Underworld, Katine is most comfortable dwelling in the shadowy corners of the library. With a vast knowledge of poisonous plants and potions at her disposal, Katine may be known for her powerful magick, something which she herself seems to fear more than anything- unlike her mother, who was firmly neutral, Katine struggles to find the perfect balance between light and dark. Character Personality Katine is a withdrawn introvert with a penchant for magic of all sorts- fitting, considering her mother is the Goddess of Witchcraft herself. Katine prefers to associate with her fellow Underworldians, struggling to adjust to the bright, bustling world Above. She dislikes attention and prefers to work behind the scenes, though isn't overly shy. She is an inquisitive intellectual who's quiet, solemn nature makes people unaware of her observant ways- her tendency to just sort of fade into the background and be ignored by bystanders has garnered her a bit of blackmail about her fellow students). Katine is highly sarcastic and dry-witted with a calm, cool exterior. She tends to avoid most social events, often finding herself feeling rather uncomfortable around large groups of people. While a loyal friend to most, she has a bit of a dark-hearted reputation, something that is mainly founded on misconceptions of her own mother. Katine is wary of her unpredictable powers, and makes up for her lack of control with knowledge- she often spends hours away researching in the library, determined to somewhat impress her mother- not that she'd ever tell anyone that, of course. She is shrewd and a bit of a fatalist, and can be a bit detached and intractable. Appearance Katine possesses thick, dark hair that falls down to a bit below her waist in loose curls. When she's working with potions she'll tie her hair back in a braid of sorts, though it is commonly left loose. Her olive skin is a ghostly pale shade, something which wasn't unusual in the shady Underworld, though when compared with the students above ground makes her look as pale as an empousai. Katine's deep-set eyes are green- the left eye a dark green while the right a paler shade- and flecked with silver and violet, with shadows underneath caused from multiple sleepless nights. Her face is a mixture of oval and square in shape, accentuated with soft cheekbones, a narrow nose, straight, dark eyebrows that give her a look of constant nonchalance, and a slightly crooked mouth. Katine wears dark plum-coloured lipstick with a natural smoky eyeshadow. Her long, bony fingers are usually stained with the remnants of her latest potion. She is rather tall in stature, coming up to about 5"9, though due to hunching over a bit appears shorter than she actually is, with a lean sort of frame. Mythological History The circumstances of Katine's birth is rather complicated- Katine herself knows only that she was born out of magical means, possibly with the help of another. She was raised in the Underworld with her mother, who taught her magic from a young age. Katine was a quiet, shy child who never really had another person her age to talk to, which has stunted her social skills as a teen quite a bit. Relationships Family Katine was raised by her mother, Hekate, who she shares a fairly good relationship with, though strives to live up to her expectations, Friends For the most part Katine keeps to herself. She is on good terms with Cyra Órama and Hiroko Mochiinara due to them being roommates, but Katine doesn't consider them all too close. Romance Katine is not currently interested in a relationship, though an awkward love-triangle may be in the future for her, Florence Grania and Alto Lyrikos. Pet Katine, like her mother, keeps two hounds as companions. Unlike her mother, Katine's hounds are usually only seen at night, either patrolling the shadows outside of her dorm or the school grounds- it isn't even commonly known that they belong to her, since they are seen so little. The youngest, Propolos, resembles a Molussus dog with a light-coloured coat, and Apotropaia is a Cretan hound with black fur. Katine has also somewhat adopted a polecat called Trivia that her two hounds found injured on the school grounds- Trivia, who has healed now except for a chunk taken out of his ear, seems to enjoy annoying Katine and often sneaks into her school bag. Attire Standard Katine prefers to wear layers and long-sleeves, often wearing dark shades of blue and green, and violet and black. She dons a black trench-coat with a hood, long-sleeves draping over her hands. The coat is left undone to reveal a purple v-neck shirt underneath, decorated with the words "ALL THE BETTER TO BURN YOU WITH, MY DEAR" written in curly black written on the front, images of two burning torches on either side of the words. For pants she wears a pair of slim dark blue jeans, and on her feet is a pair of black combat boots. She accessorizes with an ancient-looking skeleton key dangling from a silver chain around her neck, and two earrings that look like torches. Around her waist is a belt formed out of what appears to be a thorny vine, with various potion bottles, varying in fullness, dangling from it on short strings. A grey scarf, seeming to be formed out of tangible smoke, was wrapped loosely around her neck. Powers *Magic Manipulation: Katine is able to create and control magic of all sorts, and is also very skilled at potions. Trivia *Tends to use names of poisonous plants as curse words, such as 'wolfsbane'. * While Katine's mother was skilled at it, Katine herself isn't all too good at light manipulation- whenever she tries to use it she ends up losing control, and either setting something on fire or sucking all the light out of the room. * Katine has a tattoo of the moon that shifts into it's current phase, located on the back of her left shoulder. Category:Underworlders Category:Females Category:Third-Years Category:Characters